Plan N
by Ageswe
Summary: An imagined back story for Nano and Hakase.


"OK, that should be it."

Closing up the last panel and stepping back, everything thing she needed for plan N was almost complete.

"Nano, activate."

The robot looked up at the woman, its first time seeing any thing at all.

"Identification: Nano. Date of first activation: 14 April 2010. What is my primary function?"

"You will be my caretaker. Additionally, you will be normal."

"How does one be normal?"  
>"I have no idea. Stop acting like a robot for starters."<p>

With that the strange woman went back to her desk, and started shifting through piles of notes. Feeling the never ending urge of curiosity, the robot wandered over.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Make some tea, and get me some snacks."

So, Nano, newly born, accessed her implanted memories. She found the entries for "tea" and "snacks", and then went through the lab to search for them. Interestingly, it seemed like the lab was more of a house than anything like what a "laboratory" looked like in her memory entries. Still, she found the tea and snacks, and brought it back to the woman.

"Yay! Just what I wanted. I did a good job with that feature. Well, let's see if you can't figure it out."

Nano, confused, turned to supplementary data banks to try to identify what she was seeing.

"Identification: Woman, Irish decent, early 40s. In a household in Japan. The woman is holding a box of strawberry juice and a shark-shaped shortbread."

"Correct!"

Nano, realizing what had happened:

"Strawberry juice and shortbread aren't good snacks! If I'm to take care of you, I should be doing a better job of it!"

With that the woman just laughed and went back to her notes. After sorting through them for a while, she sets things down and goes over to the robot.

"Ok, Nano. I'm about to tell you a few things, including why I built you, and what you should look forward to in the next 15 years or so, OK?"

"Activating secondary memory banks."

"Good.

Now, as you can tell, I'm an amazing genius scientist. It's pretty awesome.

However, a scientist cannot work by themselves. I need other people at my level for me to be productive. For me to do that, I'm going to basically need to travel forward in time. I've put a few papers out there for the public to digest, and when I'm old enough again, I think the world will be ready for my genius."

"When you're old enough?"

"YES! My latest invention allows me to make myself much younger. I'll become around 6 years old. That's why I built you to be my caretaker. Also because it seemed like it could be fun."

With this, the woman grabs a remote control from her desk, and presses a red button. Out of the robot's arm pops a vial. Nano is visibly startled by the appearance:

"Eeek! What the heck is that!"

"Oh, that's never going to get old. I programed you to know what your body looks like, so you're going to feel a bit odd when I add features that change it. Like this one."

The woman picks a large key off of the floor, like one that might be used in a giant wind-up doll, and pokes it into the robot's back.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Haha, I'll let you know when I decide."

"If it's going to freak me out, why would you put it in there."

"Because it's funny!"

Going back to her notes, the woman seems to have lost a bit of composure.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's going to be interesting being 6 years old again. I'll be a different person than I am now. I'll still be a scientist, there's no changing that. But I'm not sure how much of _me_ will remain. Still, it's for the best for the world. I know what will happen if I contine as I am, and I can figure what will happen if I do this."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Well, it seems interesting."

"That it?"

"What more could I possibly need?"

"You're going to be a hard one to care for, aren't you?"

"Oh Nano, we're just getting started." ;3

And with that, the woman drank down the contents of the vial.

"Wait! Before you de-age, what should I call you?"

"Eh, just call me 'The Professor'. I've always wanted people to call me that. Good name for someone who is helping others."

"Are you actually a Professor?"

"Who knows." 


End file.
